The Orange Scorpion
by Wyrtha
Summary: Naruto has a month until the Finals of the Chūnin Exams begin, but he has a problem. No one wants to train him! So he accepts an offer from someone he should never trust. How different will this new dangerous sensei make Naruto and what will the result of his training be?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Mortal Kombat, or much of anything really ... pity me and don't sue!**

 **Chapter 1 - Naruto gets A new Sensei**

The preliminary matches for third round of the Chūnin was over all that was left was too make the matches for the third-round official. But while that was going on in another corner of the tower.

"The preliminary matches have ended, in now they are about to begin the main matches" Kabuto reports on bended knee in front of him true master.

"This place has become so peaceful no …" Orochimaru says as he stares out at the beautiful peaceful morning scene that belies the fight for life and supremacy that went on without most of the villages notice.

"This country has become soft, too used to peace. The rest of the countries are busy increasing their military influence" Orochimaru muses.

"Are you able to kill him now?" Kabuto asks standing up and facing Orochimaru.

"Heh, yes" Ochimaru answers unconcerned.

"Although, I'm not sure it's going to be fun killing that old geezer" Orochimaru responds.

"Really?" Kabuto questions while turning away with a smirk.

Of course, Orochimaru notices and gives his full attention now.

"To me it seems like your hesitating" Kabuto remarks.

"The Hidden Villages are about to clash violently, and it will be a long conflict. The Hidden Village of Sound will be one of them. You are trying to be the trigger to it. And he is the bullet. Uchiha, Sasuke-kun was it?" Kabuto surmises turning towards to Ochimaru at the end with that all knowing smirk.

"Your speculation is so good, it creeps me out" Orochimaru admits looking away.

"That's not true. I didn't know about Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. When I was gathering information about Sasuke-kun, I had to purposely get hit to find out their abilities. You think to highly of me" Kabuto responds.

"It seems I have not fully gained your trust yet" Kabuto says turning to look forward and away from Orochimaru.

"Was there a need to tell you, my right arm about those children?" Orochimaru questions.

"That is proof that I trust you. That is why … I'm going to ask you to take care of Sasuke-kun. The curse seal I gave him was sealed by Kakashi. It doesn't matter much, but before the darkness within his heart disappears … I want you to kidnap him at once" Orochimaru oders.

"You seem to be in a hurry. That's unusual of you" Kabuto responds fully facing Orochimaru.

"There's someone that's caught my attention" Orochimaru says.

"Uzumaki, Naruto" Kabuto answers easily.

This time it was Orochimaru that smirked.

'He is indeed sharp' Orochimaru thinks.

"Sasuke-kun is an avatar of vengeance who has survived to kill his brother, Itachi. He cannot die until he completes his goal. But when he fought me, he knew he couldn't win yet he engaged me without fear of death. I thought he was the type who was more careful with his life

According to your information it seems that contact with the Kyūbi gaki has changed Sasuke-kuns heart and goal. He is very influential to Sasuke-kun. So, we must separate those two as soon as possible. I need to dye him in my color" Orochimaru says.

"Excuse me then …" Kabuto says quickly.

Orochimaru can see this angers Kabuto as he starts to walk off. But Orochimaru halts him by speaking more.

"Kabuto if you … want to stop me … you have to kill Sasuke-kun, now" He says shocking Kabuto.

"You cannot kill me. Although you are strong, you are only as strong as Kakashi" Orochimaru states.

"Heh, I'm kidding. You can go now. I trust you" Orochimaru says.

The look Kabuto gives him as he leaves intruges Orochimaru, but it doesn't matter.

'Kabuto is wrong about one thing. I have no plans to kill Uzumaki …' Orochimaru thinks as to leaves.

Meanwhile, with the surviving contestants.

"And now with that match the Third Exam preliminaries are finished" Gekkō, Hayate says.

"I want to commend all those who have advanced to the final matches of the Chūnin Exams, well there's one person missing but congratulations" Hayate tells them.

Hayate concedes the stage to the Hokage.

"And now I will begin the explanation of the final rounds. In the Final rounds, each of you will put your battle skills on display. You will demonstrate the power and control of your respective disciplines. Accordingly, the Final battles will commence one month from now" The Hokage tells them.

"Wait we're not going to do it right here and now?" Naruto questions.

"This is to provide a suitable period of preparation" Hiruzen answers.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asks.

"Simply this that in addition to announce the conclusion of the preliminary matches to each countries leaders, we must also have some time to prepare and distribute the summons for the Final Selection. Not to mention you examinees are going to need time to prepare for something this important" Hiruzen answers with a grin.

"Look I don't really get what your trying to say. What's the point of this?" Kankurō asks.

"I mean that to know your adversaries and prepare yourselves you need time. Even though up to this point all the battles have been real battles as I'm sure you can all attest, they have been conducted with the premise of an unknown enemy. That's no longer the case now that you have battled each other and watched their fights.

So, in order to make the fights fair and just we're giving you this month. Each of you must embrace this opportunity and practice hard and learn some new tricks. Because by now everyone knows your techniques so using your old tired tricks is a sure way to lose in the Finals and remember to get some rest as well" Hiruzen tells them.

'This isn't some vacation. I don't have any time to relax. I've got to train harder than ever' Naruto thinks.

"And now that we have all of that behind us I'd like to begin wind things up. But before we can bring this to and there is one more important matter we must clear up" Hiruzen tells them.

"Come on let's get on with it. How much time must we waste before we can start training" Naruto complains.

Ignoring him Hiruzen continues.

"Now in a calm orderly fashion you all are going to take once slip of paper from the box Anko is holding" Hiruzen instructs.

"Everyone just stay where you are, I'll come to you" Anko says before she brings the box to everyone.

"Just take one" She says moving down the line once they take a slip.

'Hmm …'Naruto thinks as he looks at his paper.

Once everyone has one Morino, Ibiki the proctor from the first exam speaks.

"Good, now that everyone has one everyone going from left to right tell me the number that's written on the piece of paper" Ibiki instructs.

"I've got 8" Kinuta, Dosu says.

"Number 1 of course" Naruto says.

"7" Temari reports simply.

"5" Kankurō says.

"3" Gaara says.

"9" Shikamaru says.

"2" Hyūga, Neji reports.

"6" Aburame, Shino says.

"And that means that Sasuke will be number 4" Hiruzen says.

"Right, very good now I'm going to tell you about how the Final Selection tournament is going to work" Hiruzen says.

"Hehhh!" Naruto shouts.

"Is that what the numbers are for, drawing lots!" Shikamaru exclaims.

Hiruzen once again ignores the commotion.

"Ibiki you may reveal which ninja they've paired up with" Hiruzen directs.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Ibiki replies.

Ibiki them shows the participants the tournament order he drew up on a white board. Naruto zeroes in on his match up.

'I've got Hyūga, Neji right off the bat. This could be any better' Naruto thinks as he eyes his opponent.

'Perfect' thinks Neji with a smirk.

"May I ask you a question?" Nara, Shikamaru asks the Hokage.

"You may" Hiruzen answers.

"If this is a tournament, does that mean there is only going to be one winner?" Shikamaru questions.

"Does that mean only one of us is going to be able to become a Chūnin then?" He asks.

"Actually, it's quite the contrary" Hiruzen answers.

"There are going to be several judges for the Final Rounds, including myself and the Shinobi leaders and the KazeKage, and Lords from various countries that will be assigning the missions to you. Through this tournament these judges will be able to make a thorough evaluation of your abilities. They will then decide if any or all of you possess the qualities required of a Chūnin. Even if someone losses in the first round they could still become a Chūnin" the Hokage explains.

"So, there is a chance that everyone that everyone of us competing in the Final Exams can become Chūnin's" Temari says.

"Correct, but conversely there is also a chance that none of you will be chosen. The advantage of fighting more rounds in the tournament is in getting more chances to display your talents to the judges that will decide your fate" Hiruzen tells them.

"Does that answer your question Shikamaru?" He asks.

Moving on.

"I thank you all for your patience now let us adjourn until next month" Hiruzen says.

'If I get to the second round I'll have to fight Sasuke or that browless freak. He's so strong he took down bush brow without breaking a sweat' Naruto thinks recalling the match.

Naruto wouldn't admit it, but Gaara scares him and he doubts even Sasuke would win against him.

'I need to ask Kakashi-sensei for help' Naruto thinks.

 **Hospital**

After being released Naruto decides to head immediately to the Hospital to check on Sasuke.

"Hey where's Sasuke's room?" Naruto asks the receptionist.

"Sorry, but no visitors allowed" She tells him.

"WHAT NO VISITORS, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Naruto shouts.

"Sorry, but those are the rules" the Nurse replies.

"Ahh, come on lady" Naruto complains

From behind him Kakashi appears from a hallway.

"Naruto this is a hospital keep it down" Kakashi admonishes.

"Huh … OH KAKASHI-SENSEI" Naruto exclaims not paying attention to the admonishment.

"Boy am I glad to see you. I've got to ask you a favor" Naruto starts only to be shut down.

"Stop right there I already know what you're going to ask, so I've been looking for someone that can oversee your training" Kakashi says.

"Hold on, why can't you train me. You are supposed to be by Sensei" Naruto complains.

"I have other matters to handle. I don't have time to deal with you Naruto" Kakashi says coldly.

Naruto stews for a minute, but then realizes what's going on.

"Grrr … Aha I know what's going on. You're going to train Sasuke aren't you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouts.

"Now, now don't complain. Listen I've found you a better sensei than me" Kakashi offers.

"Well, who is it!?" Naruto asks.

"It is I" says someone from behind Naruto.

Turning around Naruto sees the last person he expects or wants to see.

"YOUU!" Naruto shouts.

"You closet pervert" Naruto accuses.

"Such insolence" Ebisu responds.

"Nnnnootttt, thhhhatttt guuuuyyy …" Naruto says before turning on Kakashi.

"You're kidding me of all the guys you could have picked you picked this guy to train me!" Naruto shouts at Kakashi.

"This guy is weaker than I am and he hates me!" Naruto shouts.

"Uhh … what makes you say that?" Kakashi asks puzzled.

"I used my harem jutsu once on him and he completely fell into pieces. Plus, he's always yelling at me and calling me names!" Naruto shouts.

Ebisu quickly, thou not quick enough moves to prevent Naruto from saying more.

"Harem jutsu?" Kakashi questions ignoring the rest of the accusation.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a little joke we share" Ebisu quickly tries to explain away.

"Look work with me and keep quiet and I'll buy you anything you want to eat. I'll get you ramen, you name it" Ebisu quietly tries to bribe Naruto.

"Anything I want" Naruto struggles to say with Ebisu restraining him.

"Well, well I had no idea you two were acquainted" Kakashi says.

"Yes, we go way back" Ebisu tries to play off patting Naruto's head.

"I still don't get why it has to be him. I mean anybody else would be better" Naruto complains.

"Look you, if it hadn't been for Kakashi I would never even consider training someone like you" Ebisu returns.

"Oh yeah, well then don't!" Naruto shouts.

"Hey, come on you two. Let's calm down" Kakashi says intervening.

"Listen Naruto, your wrong about Ebisu-sensei. He's a Tokubetsu Jōnin, who only trains the elite. Frankly he's a better teacher than I am" Kakashi whispers coming down to Naruto's eye level.

Naruto still wasn't exactly buying it. He may not know much, but he knows a Tokubetsu Jōnin is not the same as a Jōnin, and Kakashi was one of the best if not the best in the village.

"Anyway, Naruto I've got to say that of the three genin of squad 7 your basic skills need the most work. That's what I want you to focus on this time around" Kakashi says.

"Hey, wait a second, are you saying my skills aren't as good as Sasuke's or Sakura!" Naruto shouts.

"Ughh, Naruto no matter how many skills you may master the fundamentals are well … fundamental, and yours could be improved. So if you really want to become strong then just be quiet and pay attention" Kakashi argues.

"But wait a minute!" Naruto shouts.

"Are you forgetting Kakashi-sensei that it's a tournament, which means I'll have to fight Neji and who ever wins Sasuke's fight when I win!" Naruto argues.

"Naruto … the Chūnin Exams happen twice a year. Honestly, I only expected for Sasuke to win his matches. You and Sakura have a lot of growing up to, right now neither of you are worth my time to spend much effort training. So, do like I said and listen to Ebisu. You won't win no matter, it's best if you focus on the long term and prepare for next time" Kakashi says.

Naruto just looks at Kakashi in shock opened mouth with flies coming in and out.

"Alright Ebisu-sensei, I leave him in your capable hands" Kakashi says before walking off.

"I'll do what I can" Ebisu replies.

Anger is rolling off of Naruto as he turns his back on Kakashi. Even his eyes turn black from the rage he is feeling.

'How dare that asshole tell me I'm not any good and lump me in with Sakura. The only thing she does is eye rape Sasuke and doesn't put in any of the effort I do to improve. It's not like anyone even wanted to show me the fundamentals asshole!' Naruto thinks darkly.

"Well come on, let's get started" Ebisu says turning to face Naruto.

"Okay, but I don't buy it!" Naruto shouts.

"Huh?" Ebisu responds.

"This whole thing is totally nuts, even if I do need to work on my fundamentals. How the hell am I supposed to get better with a teacher that's weaker at this stuff than I am!" Naruto shouts.

"I beg your pardon, but who do you think your call weak" Ebisu retorts.

"Who do you think! I don't see anybody else standing here!" Naruto shouts.

"If you think just because my reaction to that ridiculous and inappropriate jutsu of yours that I'm weak then you're dead wrong" Ebisu corrects.

"Just because you ended up flat on your back and out cold" Naruto reminds him.

"Alright then, let's put it to a test shall we" Ebisu responds.

"Huh?"

"Naruto, try and run away" He says shocking Naruto.

"Heh"

"I mean it try to run away. Try running as fast as you can. If you can get away from me I'll resign as your trainer" Ebisu says.

"Is that a promise?" Naruto asks.

"Certainly, and what's more since I know how much you prefer Kakashi I think I can arrange to take over enough of his other duties that he can be your trainer" Ebisu barters.

"Yeah, really!?" Naruto asks getting excited.

"Of course, an Elite Jōnin never goes back on his word, but it's all contingent on you being able to out run me" Ebisu says.

"Oh man, this is the easiest deal I've ever made. So long sucker!" Naruto calls out as he starts running.

 **Hours Later**

"One plain ramen and one miso ramen with barbecue pork coming up" Ayame says laying down the plates of food.

"There you go, now Naruto having a chance to observe your technique first hand and going off what Kakashi has told me it's clear to me one of your weakest points is chakra control" Ebisu says.

"Huh, ch-ak-ra con-trol?" Naruto say in between slups.

"Exactly, when comparing your abilities in this department with those your teammates Sakura and Sasuke your deficiency becomes obvious" Ebisu tells him.

"Grrr…" Naruto responds.

"As you may know, to successfully perform ninjutsu, genjutsu, and the like a ninja must first learn to control his chakra" Ebisu says.

"Yeah I know that already" Naruto responds frustrated.

"I would hope so, well then let's continue comparing your teammates to you in this department maybe then you will see how poor your abilities really are" Ebisu lectures.

"You've got an annoying way of putting things" Naruto says trying to focus on his ramen bowl instead of Ebisu.

"As agreed I'm buying you lunch so shut up, sit down, and listen. First, let's exam how Sakura prepares for a clone jutsu. She's perfect at building up her chakra until it's full extent and because she's so efficient she can make clones without wasting any excess energy.

As for Sasuke it must be said that he's not nearly as efficient when it comes to building up a full supply of chakra, but you see his control over the chakra itself is so flawless that he has no problem creating five clones as easily as Sakura can. So, the result is the same even if Sasuke does waste more chakra in getting there" Ebisu lectures.

"What do you know, and here I thought Sasuke was perfect in everything" Naruto gloats with a big smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face. You are in no position to make fun of anybody else" Ebisu chastises.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"You're not good at building up your chakra or controlling it. The result being that you require much more chakra to produce any clones. You have to exert much more effort and even then after all that effort and using much more chakra than either Sakura or Sasuke, you can barely produce two clones at best. In fact using the same amount of chakra you use Sakura and Sasuke could come up with ten clones" Ebisu responds.

Naruto sets down his seventh bowl of ramen unbeknownst to Ebisu who keeps lecturing.

"You see how the three of you have very different levels of ability just based on this one jutsu" Ebisu says.

Hearing nothing, he turns to face Naruto and placate him.

"Oh well, I may have been exaggerating a bit in my comparison but the bottom line is you waste too much of your strength Naruto and build up too much chakra. You just need to learn some control" Ebisu finishes.

"Well if I'm such a lamo then why have there been times when I've done better than they have!" Naruto shouts.

"That's not the same thing, that's only because you have reserves of energy and stamina that's hardly even human!" Ebisu shouts back.

Shocked Naruto can't respond. Naruto suddenly takes on a depressed look knowing what he's getting at, which is why he didn't want the prick to train him in the first place. Getting up Ebisu at least tries to amend some of the damage his last statement caused.

"Look we both know your strong Naruto, but you could be so much stronger if you let me show you how" Ebisu says breaking Naruto from his mood.

"Really!?" Naruto asks.

"You mean it!"

"I not only mean it, I guarantee it. Now if your ready let's begin" Ebisu says turning to walk out of Ichiraku's.

"Sir, your bill" Teuchi reminds him.

"Oh, I forgot" Ebisu says turning only to be shocked.

Naruto had eaten 20 bowls in the span of the 10 minutes he was lecturing. Of course the look of greed and happiness on Ayame and Teuchi's face made it worse.

"NARUTO!" Ebisu shouts.

 **A little later**

"Alright, mind explaining why you dragged me to these hot springs, is a bath part of my training not that I mind soaking my feet after all that ramen …" Naruto retorts.

"NARUTO!"

"Where do you think your going!"

"That way leads to the women's bath!"

"I will not allow any disreputable behavior young man!" Ebisu shouts.

'Disreputable behavior, what's he talking 'bout. Like I was trying to sneak a peek. From what I know about him, he's the one who is the real pervert around here' Naruto thinks with narrowed eyes.

Naruto turns around and heads back towards Ebisu.

"What is it, what's that look for?" Ebisu asks.

"Nothing, nothing. What in the world are doing here?" Naruto questions.

"Are you going to train me on how to wash behind my ears" Naruto remarks.

"Not all, but you are right it is part of your training?" He says with a smirk.

Naruto just looks at him funny as they head into the establishment. They walk over to the man's side of the Hot Springs.

"Right here, this is the place" Ebisu says.

They are standing by a waterfall and a pool of hot water under a bridge.

"A bath!"

"Okay what gives, what's going on here?" Naruto complains.

"What, don't take that tone with me. As I told you this all part of your training" Ebisu says.

"Ehh … okay, maybe you should try taking it from the top" Naruto responds still skeptical.

"What am I training for again?" Naruto asks.

"Hehehehe, I'm going to … teach you … how to walk … on water" Ebisu says with a grin.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouts.

After calming down from his shock Naruto gives him an incredulous look.

"What's that look, what is it now?" Ebisu asks.

"You seriously expect me to believe … that you really know how to walk on water" Naruto says with a dark look.

"OF COURSE, I DO!" Ebisu shouts using Iruka's famed big head jutsu.

"Ehem, according to what Kakashi told me you've already trained on how to walk up a tree with no hands, right. This is a variation of that" Ebisu explains.

"I don't know. That was a long time ago. I'm not so good at remembering stuff that far back" Naruto reveals.

"Well in tree climbing the key is to build up chakra at place of contract and maintaining at a steady rate of discharge. Of course, tree's are stationary objects so the discharge rate remains constant. All the same it's an excellent exercise to develop basic chakra control" Ebisu lectures.

"Now to walk on water you not only have to build up your chakra at the points of contact, but you must also constantly change the rates of discharge in order to maintain your balance on the water's shifting surface" Ebisu coaches.

Naruto just stood there still not believing it was possible.

"This is obviously more difficult that maintaining a fixed rate of chakra, but that's what chakra control is all about being able to discharge it at a steady or varying rate. Do you understand" Ebisu says.

"Well, I wish I did" Naruto responds.

"Well, perhaps it would be easier if I just showed you" Ebisu says.

"First, build chakra in the soles of your feet" Ebisu demonstrates.

Naruto could actually see the chakra Ebisu was displaying through his feet.

"Then carefully calibrate the amount of chakra you discharge with each foot in order to maintain your balance" Ebisu says a slowly walks out onto the surface of the water.

"There you see, that's how it's done" Ebisu remarks.

"COOL!" Naruto shouts excited to do that.

"Okay let me give it a try now. First build up chakra in your feet. Then cali-strating or whatever it is … AHHH" Naruto shouts as he drops into the hot water.

"Not quite" Ebisu remarks.

"AWWWWHHHH!" Naruto screams as he surfaces.

"Oh, by the way don't forget it's a hot spring, you don't want to keep falling in like that. You'll be boiled like a lobster" Ebisu remarks with noticeable grin.

'So this why the bastard wanted to do this here' Naruto thinks as he pulls himself to the rim of pool of hot water.

"Very funny" Naruto says as he gets out and tries again.

Ebisu watches amused as Naruto keeps trying.

"HOT, HOT, HOT!" Naruto says as he keeps falling in.

Eventually though he begins to get it, impressing Ebisu and getting him to rethink his previous position on the blond troublemaker.

"Woah, I'm finally starting to get this" Naruto remarks when he only sinks half way into the water.

Unfortunately, it doesn't last long before he's back deep in the water. But he got back to it and he managed to stand on top of the water for a minute, but hey it was progress. But that's when Ebisu noticed something or namely someone.

"Ohhh" says a man with long spikey hair, wearing a green short kimono shirt top with a red hoari on top of that and green pants.

"Are you peeking on the woman's bath old man" Ebisu says while pushing up his glasses.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY DISREPUTABLE BEHAVIOR!" Ebisu shouts as he charges the pervert.

"Oh please" The pervert says as he turns and deals with the interrupter of his enjoyment.

Suddenly the man is sitting on top of a large Toad that shoots it tongue out and wraps it around Ebisu's chest and then sends him crashing onto the hard stone of the hot springs walkway knocking the closet perv out.

"What's wrong with you keep it down, do you want to get us busted you idiot" Chastises the man on top of the Toad.

"Huhhh…." Naruto expresses seeing his teacher get knocked out of commission like that.

'Who is this guy, he flattened my trainer. What's worse he's an even bigger perv than Ebisu' Naruto thinks.

Naruto gets out the pool and stands over the downed Ebisu.

"Ehh … hey, you awake?" Naruto asks.

"Well I guess there is only one way to find out …" Naruto says as he squats down behind Ebisu.

"Hidden Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death" Naruto calls as he replicates what Kakashi did to him during his Genin test.

Of course nothing happens.

"Man, he's totally out of it" Naruto remarks.

"Some trainer, he's pathetic" Naruto says.

Yep this just confirmed all his thoughts about Ebisu although at least he taught him something cool and in only one day, who knew what he would have taught him had they kept going. Which is why he turned and shouted at the perv that knocking him out.

"Okay frog man what was that all about!" Naruto shouts at him.

"Who do you think you are anyway!" Naruto continues shouting.

"I'M GLAD YOU ASKED, I'M THE HERMIT OF MOUNT MYōBOKU, THE WISE AND IMMORTALL SPIRIT. THAT'S RIGHT IT IS I THE TOAD MOUNTAIN SAGE!" the man proudly proclaims while doing a stupid dance.

'Didn't he just get mad at Ebisu-sensei for being too loud' Naruto thinks watching the stupid perv.

"What … Toad Sage?" Naruto questions.

"Exactly" Jiraiya responds as he dismisses the Toad.

"Well, listen you pervy sage what are you going to do about this!" Naruto shouts pointing towards Ebisu.

"This guy is supposed to be training me and you laid him out flatter than a bath mat!" Naruto shouts.

"Well, he shouldn't have interfered with my research" The sage says.

"Your research?" Naruto questions.

"You see, I'm a novelist and a writer of great books … like this!" th man says producing a book with a picture of a girl being chased by a boy.

"Huh …" Naruto responds.

'I know I've seen that book somewhere before …' Naruto thinks before remembering.

"WHATTT!"

"YOU WROTE THAT!" Naruto shouts.

"Yes, I see you know it." Jiraiya says giggling at the thought of how popular his work had become.

'Even a child like him knows of my brilliance and it's not even in paperback yet' Jiraiya thinks.

"YOU CALL THAT PERVY TRASH A NOVEL!" Naruto shouts.

"RESEARCH YEAH RIGHT! IT'S JUST AN EXCUSE YOU USE TO PEEP ON GIRLS IN THE BATH HOUSE!" Naruto shouts.

Unbeknownst or cared about by Naruto his shouts alerted the women on the other side of the divider much to Jiraiya's anger and shock.

"AHHHH!" the man shouts seeing the women leaving.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He continues shouting.

"YOU'VE RUINED MY PEAKING, AHH I MEAN MY RESEARCH!"

"Dirty old man" Naruto responds uncaring.

Jiraiya immediately gets in the brats face.

"YOU LITTLE … THERE WAS NOTHING DIRTY ABOUT IT!" the man shouts.

"I happen to be a serious artist that is INSPIRED BY YOUTH AND BEAUTY, THAT'S ALL!" the man continues shouting.

"Yeah whatever, like anyone believes that" Naruto responds.

"WHO CARES ANYWAY, WHAT ABOUT MY TRAINING!" Naruto shouts.

"Hmmm, your training?" He questions.

"You mean the walking on water technique you were having so much trouble with?"

"Huh, you can do it?" Naruto asks.

"Okay, then it's up to you to teach it to me. You at least owe me that" Naruto declares.

"Hmph … stop bothering me brat, I'm busy" Jiraiya says as he starts to walk off.

"Grrr… hey wait, where's your sense of responsibility!" Naruto shouts at the retreating perv.

"You've got to train me!" Naruto continues.

"Not on your LIFE!" the man responds.

"I CAN'T WORK WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS NO RESPECT FOR A TRUE ARTIST" Jiraiya shouts doing a stupid pose again.

"ehhh …"

"Besides I don't like kid" Jiraiya finishes as an after thought.

"Actually … I thought your book 'Make Out Paradise' … was ughh, really well written and interesting and informative" Naruto tries.

"Liar, the purchase and reading of that book is prohibited for anyone under the age of 18" Jiraiya reminds him.

"Well … umm, oh yeah but the reviews I read were great" Naruto tries again.

"You think something like that is going to work on me!" Jiraiya responds.

"WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR AN IDIOT!" Jiraiya continues shouting.

"I'M A GOD DAMN SAGE!" He shouts at Naruto.

"Save your breath brat. You can't butter me up" Jiraiya says he jumps on top of a post.

Suddenly wind starts to pick up and it looks like the old perv is fading away somehow with the wind.

"Okay, your right. I'm sorry …" Naruto says.

But Naruto couldn't finish as the old man jumps up to the rough and starts bouncing away.

"SO LONG AND GOOD LUCK!" Jiraiya shouts before he's gone from view.

"That was so cool!" Naruto shouts in awe.

"I don't care if he is a dirty old man, that guys the real deal" Naruto says out loud.

Quickly Naruto rushes out of the Hot Spring in search of the old perv. Forgotten and lying in the same spot the toad bashed him into the walk way was Ebisu who was still out cold.

"HEY PERVY SAGE!" Naruto shouts around town.

That's when someone suddenly bumps into him.

"Hey!" Naruto shouts from his rear.

That's when he see's who it is.

"W-ww-w-hh—a-a-t are you doing here" Naruto manages to get out.

"Oh Naruto, sorry for knocking you down. Here, let me help you up" Orochimaru says.

"H-h-h-ow are you here … in broad daylight?" Naruto asks.

"Never mind that Naruto-kun, I hear your looking from my perverted former teammate Jiraiya" Orochimaru says.

"W-wh-a-t? How did you know?" Naruto questions

"Well, you have been shouting 'Pervy Sage' all around town" Orochimaru reminds him.

"Oh … yeah" Naruto mumbles.

"What an apt description of my former teammate. Now why would you be looking for him all of people. Don't tell me you've fallen for him?" Orochimaru questions.

"What … NO, it's nothing like that!" Naruto shouts.

"Oh then why all the fuss over my old teammate?" He asks.

"He knocked out the guy who was training me for the Finals and then he ditched me" Naruto replies.

"Well, if you need a trainer I'd be willing to help you Naruto-kun" Orochimaru offers.

"Huh?" Naruto asks confused.

"I said I would train you. After all in all our fights Jiraiya never beat me" Orochimaru tells him.

"Huh … who's Jiraiya?" Naruto ask.

'Damn he's dumb, that's the first thing I fix when I'm training him' Orochimaru thinks.

"Jiraiya is my teammate, the one you've run around calling 'pervy sage'" Orochimaru replies.

"Oh, so that's his name. Thanks" Naruto says as he gets up and begins to walk away.

"Wait, I think you were looking for a trainer?" Orochimaru asks.

"Yeah, but no way would I trust a Snake like you!" Naruto shouts as he runs off.

"Kukuku … soon Naruto-kun, you'll beg me to train you" Orochimaru says before walking off.

Curiously no one seemed to be aware of his and Naruto-kun's meeting as he walks off in the direction Naruto went.

 **Sometime later**

"Where did he disappear to" Naruto says as he looks around.

Suddenly he hears a woman shriek.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU DISGUSTING OLD MAN!" The woman shouts.

That's when Naruto sees Jiraiya come from the building chasing the woman.

"I'm sorry but you have such a nice soft pair and lovelyof … uhm, hands yeah you really do have beautiful hands. How do you keep them so soft" Jiraiya tries to appease the angry young woman.

Of course she wasn't buying and Naruto got a front row view of the perv getting smacked again by the angry woman.

"Filthy Beast!" She shouts and storms away.

"So much for soft hand, geez …" Jiraiya mumbles holding his reddening cheek.

"What was I thinking this guy is really pathetic. He's even pervier than my last trainer. Well, not like I have much choice …" Naruto grumbles out loud.

Although a part of him still remembered what Orochimaru said and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested. Anyway, he walked over to the pervert whom was still smarting from being smacked. Not that fazed him much.

"Looks like the women in this town are no friendlier than before" Jiraiya muses.

"I do like them feisty" He says out loud with a perverted giggle at the end.

"So, you've been here before" Naruto starts.

"Huh, you again" Jiraiya says as he turns to see Naruto.

"I'm surprised they don't make you wear a leash! YOU OLD PERVERT" Naruto shouts just as a woman and her child walks by the scene.

"Sshh…" Jiraiya tries to quiet the kid.

"You know, I really wish you wouldn't use the word pervert" Jiraiya says.

"OH YEAH, WELL TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THE WORD JOKE BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE MISTER, A JOKE. FIRST I GET STUCK WITH THE CLOSET PERV AND NOW … OOHH, WHY CAN'T I GET A TRAINER WHO ISN'T … UGHHH!" Naruto shouts at the pervy creep.

Having had enough of the kids shouting Jiraiya literally picks him up by his butt and walks over and throws him into a large pot.

"Oh put a lid on it will you" Jiraiya says.

Jiraiya then covers the pot and puts a rock on it.

"There you go kid, you can train in there for awhile" Jiraiya says and then walks off.

"HEY, LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU OLD FOOL!" Naruto shouts from inside the pot.

Unfortuntely for Naruto he was stuck in that pot for hours, which made him remember his genin test with Kakashi and how he was the only left tied to a pole for hours and no one came to get him. Which led him to remembering how he got out was use of shadow clones and how he got out of that damn Snake.

'Can I trust anyone to help me. I know yelling at him like that was a stupid move to get someone to help me, but I couldn't help. I just get so … frustrated!' Naruto thinks.

Just as he was about to do his move the rock was removed and the lid opened showing some he wasn't ready to see again.

"What are you doing here you Snake?" Naruto asks but did not shout for once.

"Oh, just watching your littler interaction with my former teammate. You know Naruto-kun, if you want Jiraiya-kun's help your going about it all the wrong way" Orochimaru says.

"Yeah, well I don't need or want your help traitor" Naruto says as he climbs out and stands to confront the man.

"Well, it seems like he really does not want to train you Naruto-kun. So I'm offering once more, I'll train you and I am sure once I'm done you'll be strong enough to take on Neji and the pervert" Orochimaru responds.

"Yeah, I'm not interested. This is a trick, I won't fall for it Snake now leave me alone!" Naruto finally shouts.

Naruto then starts to run away. But he suddenly found he couldn't move like he was paralyzed.

"Wh-a-t di-d y-ou d-o to m-e" Naruto asks.

He noticed that no one else seemed affected as they kept moving along around them.

"I'm tired of chasing you Naruto-kun, so I'll make one last offer. Come train with me and become strong or continue to act like an idiot chasing after an even bigger fool, who'll do nothing but waste. However, as a sign of good faith I'll help you with your training" Orochimaru says releasing the paralysis jutsu.

"How you going to do that?" Naruto questioned.

His curiosity got the best of him getting him to stand there instead of running like he knew he should.

Suddenly chakra lit up on Orochimaru's fingers and stuck them hard in Naruto's gut forcing him onto his butt.

"HEY!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Naruto shouts.

Instead of answering Orochimaru just walks off.

"Why don't you go back to dear Ebisu, I think you'll find you no longer have any problem with that technique you were trying to do. Oh, and if you want to find me … I'll be where we first met" the Snake as he disappears into the crowd.

'Huh … what do I do now?' Naruto thinks.

He could continue to chase of that stupid pervert, go back to the closet pervert, or … no he wouldn't go to that traitor … still. Deciding to find out if what he said was true Naruto went to find a river instead of continuing to search for the perv or going back to the Hot Spring where the closet perv probably was still knocked out.

Running around the village as a kid had it's benefits as he knew exactly where to go and quickly found a stream. In rare moment of incite Naruto decided to take off his clothes first only leaving his boxers after putting his clothes on a nearby tree branch. Walking towards the river bank Naruto concentrated and focused chakra to his feet before walking on to the waters surface.

'One foot, two feet, alright walk … slowly. I'm getting it …' Naruto thinks.

He crosses the river easy and then walks back to the center before he tries running on the water and then jumping.

"YEAH, I DID IT!" Naruto shouts.

"Hey, keep it down brat. Some of are trying to take a nap" Jiraiya calls from log he was sitting behind.

"Huh …. WOAH!" Naruto shouts as his concentration breaks and he falls back into the water.

Swimming back to the bank Naruto climbs and points at the Perv.

"DAMNIT, YOU JERK. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY!" Naruto shouts.

"That's rich, I should be asking you that. Come here to get me to train you some more" Jiraiya responds.

"No, someone else helped me not that you care!" Naruto shouts.

"Your right kid I don't, so let me go back to what I was doing and you keep doing what you were doing" Jiraiya says.

"Fine, I don't need your help anyway. Someone better has promised to help me" Naruto says.

Naruto quickly picks his clothes and leaves the area.

'Stupid kid, there is no one better than me Jiraiya The Sage of Toad Mountain' Jiraiya thinks as heads back to town.

Still, something didn't sit right with him.

 **Forest of Death**

Standing near the entrance of Training Ground 44 was Orochimaru. He knew this was a gamble, maybe the brat wouldn't come, maybe his former student and teacher were waiting to ambush him. After all good criminal rarely returns to the scene of the crime. The worst thing would be if the brat had blabbed to Jiraiya. Orochimaru didn't fear his former teammate as he was still a good deal stronger in his opinion, but Jiraiya sniffing around could threaten everything he's worked for.

Part of him wondered why he was doing this.

'I could just kill the stupid kid and be done with it … no then I might have to fight the Kyūbi' Orochimaru reasons.

'I could just abduct the brat and brand him with the seal … no then the old man, Jiraiya, and the whole leaf would come after me to get their weapon in training back. Not to mention I have no idea how my seal would interact with the 4th's' He reasons some more.

'Maybe I should just leave, the brats not coming and what do I get out of this … ' Orochimaru thinks.

His answer was everything. If he trained the brat he could lure him over to his way of thinking, after all it would be easy to make the kid start questioning all his supposed bonds with the village and those he thinks care about him. Even if I couldn't twist him to my way, I could get him to not stop Gaara-kun's destruction or wear him out enough that by the time the day comes he'd be totally out of commission of at half strength. Best yet if I did nothing everyone would question who actually trained him if he does well enough.

'It's not like the village populous cares for the brat, even sensei what have to wonder who actually trained him. I could take him far outside of the villages reach so he'd be missing weeks and knowing Jiraiya he'd be sure to investigate after a week and the nuisance stops pestering him. Yeah that could work, I wouldn't have to do anything and the village would not only force the kid to abandon the village, but if Sasuke-kun sees Naruto doing so well and finds out I trained him he's kill to come to me' Orochimaru thinks.

Just as he was thinking that he hears someone walking through the forest and it was just whom he was hoping would find him.

"I take it this means you accept my proposal Naruto-kun?"

"…what do you want from me?" Naruto questions.

"Nothing, you have nothing I want Naruto-kun. Believe me or don't, but as an extra incentive I could tell you a few thing I think your dying to know" Orochimaru responds.

"Like what?" Naruto asks.

Orochimaru circles the boy several times before staring him dead in the eye. To Naruto it felt exactly like when they fought in the forest, like he was some kind of prey and Orochimaru was the predator.

"Oh, how about I know who your parents are?" Orochimaru responds.

Then he starts walking on path to exit the village, but slow enough that Naruto could follow him.

'What … he … knows?' Naruto thinks frozen for a moment.

"HEY WAIT!?" Naruto shouts.

Orochimaru stops as the boy runs up to him.

"How do you know that?" Naruto questions.

"Are you forgetting dear boy, I am a Sennin and a former Jōnin for this village. I was even once considered a candidate for Hokage, trust me there are secrets of this village that I and only a few others know. That includes the identity of your parents" Orochimaru says.

'Gahh, he knows but I can't train with a traitor to the village. Jiji would never forgive me, nor would snake lady or my … team'

That last thought stopped Naruto cold. His sensei basically could him worthless despite everything he'd tried to do for the team. Sakura was even worse as she literally beat him up almost daily for just asking her out. And Sasuke, everything was always about Sasuke, even this Snake only wanted Sasuke before. It's not like he wanted to train with those perverts either, but if he stayed those are the only two who might do it.

"Alright, fine I train with you and you make me super strong and tell me who my parents are?" Naruto questions.

Orochimaru just nodded.

"Can we go away from the village … umm, you are criminal and if Jiji saw me …" Naruto starts.

"I agree and I know the perfect hiding place to train you" Orochimaru says.

"You do?" Naruto asks.

"Take my hand" Orochimaru directs putting his hand out as if for a child.

Naruto hesitates for a second, but he once again thinks about his team.

'I'm not doing this just for myself. I need to get stronger to avenge … umm, what's her name and show my team I'm not just some idiot that screws up and destroys stuff' Naruto thinks finally.

He accepts the hand and Orochimaru quickly uses a long distance shunshin to leave the village and the surrounding area.

* * *

 **The premise behind this story is Orochimaru recognizes the pull Naruto has over Sasuke, but decides instead of killing Naruto or impeding him he decides to train Naruto to bring him over to his way of thinking. At first this started with my thinking I would do the video game story line, but seeing so many stories where someone different trains Naruto led me to do this instead. I hope it's not terrible or already done.**

 **And no worries I'm actually close to releasing several updates including Work Release which I'm just 1/2 chapters from finishing. Just need to focus, anyway let me know if you like this story or hate it. I'm honestly not sure where this goes beyond the Finals, so I'll leave the question to the fans of this story. Will Naruto join Sasuke and defect to Oto? or does he attempt to remain a loyal Konoha-nin?**


End file.
